Maggie
by pouncii
Summary: Alonzo is mistaken for a housecat while exploring a neighbourhood outside the junkyard. How bad could housecat life be? A silly short story. One-shot.


This moment tempted Alonzo more than he had been tempted all day; he was even tempted more than he had been to sneak some fish before breakfast earlier.

It was such a perfect opportunity, and the perfect day to play.

It was sunny and warm, and he had decided to explore outside of the junkyard, particularly in the neighborhood that Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer frequented- the neighbourhood where the mischievous duo would always return with new trinkets that they had "found in the garbage".

He crouched down and crept along the fence in front of the house with the tempting sight.

Hanging out to dry on the clothesline in the front garden were thick white bath towels billowing in the breeze. They looked so fresh, so fluffy, so perfect. Alonzo's pupils dilated in excitement. He was absolutely fascinated by the way the towels moved.

He crept closer and closer. The excitement was far too much to contain, and he prepared himself for the attack. He could picture himself tearing down the pillowy towels and blissfully napping on them for hours in the sun.

"Maggie!"

Alonzo jumped, startled and annoyed at the voice that shattered his concentration.

A young girl of about 13 was standing at the front door, arms folded, tapping a sneaker-clad foot in exaggerated impatience.

"Come along inside; I've been looking for you all morning!" She said, advancing toward Alonzo.  
He remained frozen in his crouched position, and the girl bent down and gently picked him up with one arm. She began scratching behind his ears. "Sweet baby," she cooed. "Let's have a treat."

Alonzo purred and laughed inwardly. "I get a treat, I get a treat!" He sang to himself.

As the girl carried him toward the house, Alonzo heard a familiar sound coming from above him, and he turned toward it.

A black and white cat was lazily sprawled out on a limb of a tree in the front garden, purring in her sleep.

The girl had mistaken Alonzo for Maggie.

"This can't be bad at all," Alonzo thought, licking his lips. "After all, I'm about to get a treat."

* * *

The girl let Alonzo down in the kitchen as she filled a tea kettle with water from the tap, set it on the stove and then filled a small dish with water. She set the dish in front of him, and he drank happily as the girl prepared her tea. He didn't even mind that the dish was painted with pastel hearts.

"Here you are, Maggie," the girl said as she placed a tin of tuna beside the water bowl.

Alonzo didn't wait until the tin touched the ground before eating. He had forgotten about the fluffy towels and the nap he had anticipated.

Suddenly, a noise rang throughout the kitchen, and Alonzo perked up his ears without looking up from the treat.  
The girl pushed a button on a machine on the countertop and another voice came through it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Alexandra," the voice said. "Is everything okay?"

The girl tossed her tea bag into the bin and reached for the sugar bowl.  
"Everything is great. Maggie and I are having a snack. I put the towels out on the line to dry."

The voice on the phone continued. "I'm happy to hear. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. And please don't forget to give Maggie her flea bath."

Alonzo looked up in terror.

"Yes ma'am," Alexandra said. "I also hid her flea pill in her treat."

Alonzo looked down at the now empty tuna tin, horrified.

"Very good." The voice said. "Thank you so much for house sitting during our holiday. Tell your mum we'll catch up as soon as I come home."

"You're welcome. Have a nice holiday. Goodbye." Alexandra pushed the button once more.

Alonzo was shaking. He watched Alexandra sit at the breakfast nook, calmly sipping her tea and flipping through a book.

"I cannot believe she betrayed me!" He thought. "I'm so stupid- this was a terrible idea!"  
His eyes darted around, frantically looking for any sort of escape. There was no cat door, and the kitchen windows were shut. Out of the window above the breakfast nook he could see the real Maggie, still sprawled comfortably on the tree limb, fast asleep.

Alexandra finished her tea and walked over to Alonzo.

"Okay, sweet Maggie. It's bathtime."


End file.
